From A to U
by F.T-fangirl
Summary: Being too anxious may bring consequences. You can t be sure until you experience it. But soon enough, something is coming and it certaintly is Oh My God! , so unexpected.
1. A Anxiety

Here it is, From A to U Chapter one A: anxiety

It is mainly a dialogue betwen Erza and someone else, you will find out who at the end.

I dont own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima-sama does.

* * *

-Why didn`t you tell me?

-What difference would it make?

-A big one, Erza you were pregnant, for god`s sake.

-No I was not, I thought I was but the doctor told me it was just psychological.

-Yes but it was psychologically mine; I should have been the first to know.

-You were the second, isn`t that enough?

-I only know because Mirajane told me.

-I still can`t see why are you so mad, it was _**not**_ real-she stated firmly.

-Is because I want you to tell me everything, full honesty; you know most of the relationships fall apart for the lack of communication-he explained in a calmer tone.

-Ok, won`t happen again.

-Good, but I still have something to ask, aren`t psychological pregnancies cased by the woman`s urge to be, you know, pregnant?

"…" was he response.

-Erza, do you want to have a baby?

-what if I do?

-You mean to tell me that the almighty Titania wants to be a mom?

-Yes-she said before letting out a sight-I do, we`ve been together for 3 years.

-So? what`s the rush? We`re still young.

-That`s exactly why I didn`t tell you anything, I knew you would react like that.

-Sorry but, do you really think we are ready to start a family?

-I know I am, you?

-No, not yet; but if you really love me, you`ll wait for me.

-Ok. That. Was. So. Corny. Never thought you had that side in you.

-Says the girl who wants to get married and have children after dating for only 3 years.

-Can we drop the topic already?

-Fine… mom-he said in a teasing manner and she then stormed of, annoyed yet happy that it ended like that, she was looking for a place to eat something and talking to herself: "I don't why, of all people, I had to fall for you, yet I`m dying to carry a mini-natsu in my belly.

* * *

Next chapter will be **E: experiment.**

As always reviews are more than welcomed, hope you enjoyed :)


	2. E Experiment

Chapter 2 Experiment

* * *

One week later…

The alarm clock began to make it´s characteristic annoying sound waking up the sleeping couple.

The girl, better said woman, let out a yawn before sitting up and rubbing her sleepy eyes.

-Wake up, I´ll go make breakfast you go take a shower first.

-Sure, but give me five more minutes.

-No-said Erza in a commanding tone, sure Titania could be a pain with her bossy attitude but you must have a death wish if you annoy her in the early morning-I said wake up so you are going to wake up NOW.

Poor little Natsu knew all too well it will be painful if he didn't get up ASAP, but how did he get himself in that situation; Well a year and three months ago he made the stupid mistake to argue with her and not knowing how, he ended up saying: "We wouldn't have to argue over this if we lived together", he knew she lived in Fairy hills and his house wasn't big enough for the both of them and that's why he blurted it out with such freedom knowing she couldn´t suggest them to actually move in together, but this is Erza we are talking about and within two weeks she had already found and apartment comfortable enough for the two of them and a small room for Happy.

Sharing a house with her meant delicious food every day, also sharing a bed with her was also something good, way too good to be true; no rolling over, no drooling, no snoring, no sleep talking, no kicking, no waking up in the middle of the night, no sleep walking; man that girl (excuse me, woman) had it all, and sex was amazing too, but it didn't happen that often (he could thank Happy for that).

Back to their morning routine; Natsu came out of the bathroom put something on and sat on the table, as soon as his plate was served he started to dig in, never getting tired of her cooking, at first it was too sweet for his liking but she soon learned how he likes it, hot and spicy, Happy can be pleased with plain fish.

-I'm going on an S-class mission today, the one I told you about yesterday.

-Yes I remember. when are you coming back?

-Who Knows? It might take two weeks or maybe even three.

-Oh, and what is it again?

-Some rich family's heir went missing, probably kidnapped; first I have to find the criminals then free him and defeat them; that's why it'll take so long.

-Want some help?

-Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, that will be a lot of help-she stated, ending the conversation as she stood up and went to the bathroom-You take care of the dishes.

Later at the guild…

-Yosh, time to go on a mission.

-Yeah, I'm kind of short in rent money.

-You always are-teased a certain blue cat.

-Shut up! Anyway what should we do?

-Well there is this cool mission to make sure a "package" travels safe.

-We have done that before, what's so cool about it?-asked Natsu, bored at the simplicity of the task.

-Look at the reward-Gray said holding the request paper in front of everyone, smirking at how their jaws dropped.

-That much?-exclaimed Lucy-What kind of "package" are we going to look after?

-It doesn't say.

The three mages, plus Happy, took the request and headed to the station, a train with no passengers was waiting in the platform for them to take it. The men that give little to no explanation regarding the mission only told them to take special care to what was in the train, "…and don't let him cry" was all he said. The now very confused mages got in the train thinking what kind of dangerous creature was awaiting them, that may explain the amount of money offered for that quest, Natsu´s motion sickness was about to kick in but the shock he had seemed to ease the urge to throw up as him and the others contemplated a sleeping… baby? A sleeping _human_ baby?

-I don't know you but I'm thinking we shouldn't have taken this mission.

-Says the guy who suggested it, Gray I am no good with babies, and sure you aren't either.

-Hey, have a little faith in me, plus he is asleep, as soon as we keep him that way it will be easy.

-I know babies, they NEVER stay that way-and just on cue the baby started moving and making (baby) noises, and if one thing is certain about babies is that, when they wake up, they cry.

-Shit, what do we do?

-Let's give him fish.

-Good idea!

-What? Natsu are you insane, you can't give fish to a baby.

-Not necessarily fish, food, babies cry when they are hungry.

-Well that makes sense but he is too young to eat, what he wants is milk, breast milk.

-Ok then, Lucy…

-No!-the said girl exclaimed covering her breast in a defending manner-My breasts don't have milk, I'm not pregnant.

-Maybe if we squeeze them hard enough some would come out.

-Kya! no! Pervert, stay away from me Gray.

-She is right, milk won't come out with you squeezing them you idiot, the baby has to suck it.

-What? No, that's even worst, nobody will touch my chest, case closed.

I could have gone on and on but soon after that the young dragon slayer noticed a very unpleasant smell that came from the baby and approached it to check what it was. It was exactly what he thought it was, he scanned through the stuff in the wagon and found what he was looking for, with Gray and Lucy still arguing as to how to take milk out of Lucy´s breasts, Natsu took his time to figure out how to put a diaper on a baby, not forgetting to clean it first of course.

The rest of the trip went on like that, when he pooped Natsu changed hi, when he needed to sleep he sang him a lullaby, when he got hungry he gave him the cow milk Happy carried on his back (he's a cat after all) and Lucy gave him a smack on the head for not mentioning it earlier, finally when the baby wanted to burp he just needed a soft smack in the back.

The cuteness of the little "package" had caught Natsu´s heart and it wasn't that hard to take care of him. When the sun was already setting they reached their destination, not sure of what was going on since the first thing they saw after getting down from the train was a lot of unconscious people on the floor and none other than the fairy queen pointing a sword towards them.

-Natsu, Gray, Lucy?- said Erza with a very confused face.

-Hey I'm here too-exclaimed a certain blue cat.

-And Happy?-she asked, still struggling to believe the sight before her-What are you doing here, with young master Werell?-her eyes widened as she saw the baby Natsu was holding.

-Um well, it turns out.

-Wait, I know what happened…

Erza found the culprit of Werell´s disappearance, it was the mafia, she forced his current location out of the leader and knowing that attacking the train wouldn't be wise she took over the station where he was going to be handed in before the trains arrival (she sure works fast). At the same time some mages were asked to protect the baby, fearing an attack from a mage under Werell´s family's orders.

-Wait, we were working for the bad guys?

-Yes-titania stated.

-Told you that mission wasn't for us.

-Says the guy who suggested it-cried a pissed of Lucy-By the way, where is Natsu?

-I don't know either, I will look for him.

-Me toOuch! Lucy why did you…

-I don't want to be left all alone with the perverted Gray, let her go alone.

And she left, only to find Natsu a little far from them leaning against a wall, staring at the sky and he must have sensed her coming because he started to talk, not moving his eyes from the beautiful night sky.

-You know, today taught me something…

-Never listen to Gray's suggestion?-she interrupted.

He smirked -Yeah that one too, but-he said turning to a more serious face-I learned that maybe I can be a good father and might as well enjoy it.

-Natsu, you ARE going to be a great father.

-Yes I will, both of us, and if it is anything like today, it will be awesome you just need the right technique.

-I am glad to hear that- a soft smile positioned itself on her face along with a small blush thanks to the peek he gave her on the cheek-Dummy, you missed the spot-and she leaned in planting a kiss on his lips, first it was soft but then she deepened it, much to his surprise "Where did the ´no public displays of affection` rule go" he thought, but he wasn't gonna push her away, hell no, this was a moment to enjoy and he did exactly that until the train came and they had to part and aboard it.

-I am NOT complaining, but, what was that for?

-You just gave me a lot of hope.

-About the "baby mama" issue? I know, but it's just hope, I am fully willing to.

-To?

-Start a family.

By this time the light of happiness in her eyes was undeniable, she could only smile and nod excitingly.

_Said family may come even before you notice._

She thought and ran hand in hand with him towards the train.

* * *

Hope you liked it, Review.


	3. I In coming

Hey guys here is the third chapter: Incoming, we`re almost done.

I feel proud of updating so fast but I dont know if I can keep on writting daily, we will see.

* * *

One week later…

A certain redhead was walking down the streets of Magnolia with a big smile upon her beautiful features, she was heading towards the… no, not the bakery, the hospital; she had an appointment with the gynecologist to ask her the question she's been asking herself ever since she woke up that morning with a puking feeling a couple of days ago. She had told Natsu where she was going and way; he grinned as always but was sad at the fact that he could not accompany her. The doctor was glad to see her again but after a quick test the gladness vanished.

-Miss Scarlet, this is a very hard to say but, I'm afraid you just suffered from another psychological pregnancy.

-What?-asked the surprised mage-Again? Is that even possible?

-It is, I have never seen it before but it is; you must be desperate and I don't mean it in an offensive way but, you know what causes this kind of pregnancies.

-Yes, I know, but it's just… just forget it, next time I come here, I`ll be pregnant for sure, mark my words- with that said the Titania took her leave, determined to put a baby inside her no matter what the cost, she wasn't one to give up easily.

Once she reached the guild the death aura around her was fast noticed by everyone, three years ago they would have froze waiting for her to release her anger on them but now that she had her very own punching bag AKA Natsu, there was nothing to worry about and as expected, she went straight to the unfortunate boy and grabbed her ear to pull him outside.

-Hey Erza Ouch! What's wrong Ouch! How did the Ouch! Appointment go Ouch!-those words landed on deaf ears as she kept on going ignoring his cries of pain until they reach their house.

-Wanna know what the doctor said?

-Yes!

-No

-No?

-I'm not.

-You're not?

-Nope.

-Oh

-Oh?

-Yes "Oh".

-Why "Oh"?

-Because if you`re it means I can make you.

-Oh, I see.

And it happened once and twice and thrice and on and on for the rest of the month, she had promised herself and the doctor she would make it happen and when Erza Scarlet sets her mind on something it's going to get done.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcomed.

I know its short but next time it will be longer, till then.


	4. OMG

Here it is, sorry for the delay I was kind of busy (shame on me)

Chapter ** O:** OMG

* * *

A month later…

-Hey Natsu

-Yea?

-Well. It's about the baby

-Going to the doctor again?

-No need.

-Really, not yet? I'm starting to think you have fertility problems.

-Me? Why can't it be you?

-Not me -stated Natsu with a serious face as he felt his manliness being insulted.

-I'm not going to argue about this, none of us is anyway.

-No? Then why the hell aren't you?

-I am! - she exclaimed, couldn't wait any longer to say it; her smile went from ear to ear as for him, he was still kind of shocked by the sudden announcement.

-Y, y, you are? How can you know?

-Missed my period- said the almost hopping Erza with the huge smile still on her face, a very rare sight; Natsu on the other side, stormed of the apartment and went straight to the guild screaming his lungs out in the way there "She missed it! She missed her fucking period!" leaving a giggling Erza behind to feel her belly and smile to herself thinking "God I just hope I'm not wrong this time"

As Natsu entered the guild he shot the doors open, calling everyone's attention towards him.

-Oi flame brain!

-Gray, my friend!- Natsu exclaimed causing everyone to drop what they were doing and stare at him in awe, waiting for him to take back what he said or pass out, but he continued talking- I have to tell you something buddy, To all of you!-he said the last part loud enough for everyone to hear- Come here my friends and share my happiness!-in seconds the hole Fairy tail was around Natsu trying to get the news first hand.

-She is pregnant!

And as expected, all the girls went crazy asking all kinds of questions about the baby, that is of course after the ten minutes the initial shock took, though some were still having a hard time believing it and most of the guy were giving him thumbs ups, punches on the arm and the famous "Good job" look, he also didn't fail to hear Elfman´s "He is a real man!"

After his friends stopped their hunt for information he realized Erza was missing.

-Natsu, come here please- called out Makarov- Listen son, you know each one of you is like my own son, but Erza is just special, I know how vulnerable she can be and when you announced your relationship I supported it because I knew that you were able to make her happy and would take care of her, but now is different, you have been living together for long enough and I can see you are ready for the next step, I am not going to stop you, in fact, a baby sound good; what about marriage?

-Yeah, I haven't asked her yet.

- I hope youre not doubting it.

-No, of course not, I love her and I want to marry her I just haven't asked her yet.

-Good, that's good- he said smiling, proud of his son- One more thing, take care of both of them, you know what will happen to you if you make her cry- he said the last with a very creepy look on almost freezing him and forcing him to make a bad impression of Happy.

-A-a-aye!

"OH MY GOD! Erza you`re kidding!" was heard in the background, it was Lucy's voice. Natsu ran to them in a flash of light just trying to figure out what surprised Lucy so much, is there anything more shocking than The fairy queen being pregnant? Then it hit him "Please don't tell me her hormones tricked her again" was his last thought until he reached the table where Lucy and Erza were seating he approached them struggling to stop the shaking, he didn't want to hear that she was wrong again.

-Erza, what is it?-he asked, reluctantly.

-I-I-I…

-Just say it, the suspense is killing me!

-Natsu I'm…

* * *

clef hanger I know, I am evil.

I will try to update soon but till then, **Review. **I am not getting much reviews on this story and that kind of depresses me so** DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, **I want to know what you think (puppy face)


	5. U Unexpected

Here is chapter 5 and is the last one, I know it took me a lot to update and Im sorry but I had been kind of down this days and I know you may not care but Im telling you anyway : A friend confessed to me and I had to reject him, its his 5th time getting the "I only like you as a friend" and I feel so guilty. But then I realized I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I is back and got into the writting mood. _Fairy Tail is not mine_, now enjoy **R&R**

* * *

-I think maybe we should talk about this in private.

-OK, let`s go, because really Erza, you`re worrying me.

After they said good bye to everyone they went straight to their apartment. Natsu was really curious as to what had made Lucy react like that and the fact that Erza wanted to discuss it in private only made him more anxious "Please don't be bad news about the baby" was the thought loudly resounding in his mind.

-So, what is it?

-Its, it's the baby.

-God no, please tell me it was not a false alarm AGAIN.

-No, nothing like that, it is just that I, Natsu I'm…

-Babe, just say it.

-I'm having twins-she said looking nervous anticipating his reaction, which took a little time since Natsu`s brain was trying to digest the information.

"Twins? As in, two babies?" After a not so brief moment thinking it through he could only say:

-And how does that make you feel?

-Is that a joke, because it is not funny- said an angry Erza frowning at the fact that he was making a joke out of a real problem.

-I'm not kidding; I do want to know what you think.

-Well, I don't think I am ready for it, I mean, I know I was the one who wanted to have a baby so badly in the first place and I still want to but, two babies is more than what I can handle.

-See, there is your mistake; YOU won't have to handle two kids, WE will- he said with a serious expression he didn't wear often.

-Yes, but...

-It will be a lot harder, I know but, we can't change what it is now so I suggest you trust me and yourself, we can do this Erza, we can do anything together- he said in a soft voice as he looked at her with loving eyes, Erza was left speechless, he was right, they can make it work.

-Ok- she said with a legitimate smile on her face as she leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips.-When are we going to tell the guild?

-Lucy probably already did that for us- he said, making her giggle-Now let`s go to bed.

As they both fell asleep in each other´s they began to dream about the possible future. Erza was dreaming of the chaos that would rise having to miniature versions of Natsu and herself combined, but instead of panicking she could only laugh at the sight of the two little monsters running around, playing with their father. Natsu, on the other hand, was dreaming about the same but from a very different angle, he saw the scene Erza thought to be a ruckus as innocent fun, everything was messed up but they were enjoying a good time together, they were doing just fine and although their future as parents was uncertain one thing was certain for both Natsu and Erza: They would never get bored.

* * *

And that's the end of **From A to U**, maybe I will do a sequel about their life after the little monsters are born, but that will be later.

I have an idea for a new fanfic titled: _Prince charming VS. Mister right_ The title pretty much says it all, and as the Erza fan that I am, she will be the female lead, I don't know about the two guys yet so **Please help me!**

Gerard VS Siegrain

Gray VS Natsu

Laxus VS Mystgun

Which do you prefer? or make one of your own I don't mind, I really am an open minded person so whatever it is I will make it work, NO YURI.


End file.
